We Finally Meet
by YuriFan300
Summary: When you miss someone, sometimes you tend to dream about them . . .


**We Finally Meet**

**Genre: Drama/Hurt & Comfort**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Based on the picture from Zerochan with Konata and her mother as an angel, this idea suddenly came in my head. It's really great artwork and Konata's expression when she sees her mother is just awesome! I don't know what else to describe it. So, that's why I'm writing this one shot. I decided to take a little break from my other Lucky Star story "Always with You". So enjoy the story!**

"Ah . . ." Konata Izumi says with a yawn one night. She's in her room playing her favorite anime game when she gazes at the clock. "Wow! It's already 2am? Time sure flies by." She stretches out her arms. "Well . . . time for bed. Nanako-sensei will be really angry if I'm late to class again."

Turning off her light, she crawls into bed and immediately falls asleep. While sleeping, she tosses and turns for she's dreaming about something. What could she dream about?

****In her dream****

She's up and running in her winter school uniform to school. But something is not right about this picture. The path has turned into a blue endless sky all of a sudden. That's really strange, even to Konata.

"Huh?" she says. "I'm not . . . dead . . . am I?"

She touches herself and can still feel herself, plus there's no way that she could've been dead. Looking at the atmosphere in front of her, it looked like heaven. And she's even floating in the air.

"Hello?" she calls out. "Anyone there?" She frantically looks around her, trying to find someone to tell her what's going on. But no one seems to hear her.

"Dang it!" Konata groans. "So I'm just here floating around, doing nothing with no one around to help me!?" Not that she disliked it or anything, but to her, it seems a little odd.

_"Konata . . ."_

"Huh!? W-who said that!?" Konata cries out in a panic.

_"Konata . . ."_ The voice sounds so calm and angelic, like music to a man's ears.

The petite blue haired girl raises an eyebrow. "That voice . . . where have I heard it before?" She decides to investigate and starts floating forward while looking around. "Hello? If you're there, please show yourself!" At first, there's no response. But then, a bright yellow light appears, nearly blinding Konata. She squints her eyes to get better vision and notices a figure starting to appear. Angel's wings start to pop out from the light, followed by long, flowing hair that Konata can't make out what color it is.

"W-who are you?" she asks as the figure starts to take form.

* * *

><p><em>Beep! Beep! Beep!<em>_  
><em>

Konata shoots up, awake from the sound of the alarm. She sighs in disappointment from trying to figure out what that voice and figure was. Maybe another time. She glances up at the clock that says 7:30am.

"Oh, no!" she cries. "I'm gonna be so late!"

As quick as a flash, she quickly puts on her winter uniform, says her good-byes to her father and runs off to catch the train. There, her two friends, Kagami and Tsukasa Hiiragi were standing by the station, waiting for their friend to arrive. Konata hurriedly runs up to them and thankfully catches the train in time.

"Haah, haah!" the blue haired girl pants. "Sorry I'm late!"

Kagami gives her a glare. "You're always late, mostly for no reason."

"But I'm glad she made it," Tsukasa says, smiling. "Right, Kona-chan?"

Konata quickly nods as their train arrives. The three step in and take their seats next to each other with Kagami in the middle. During the train ride, Konata thinks about the dream she had. What was that figure? Why is she calling her name? So many thoughts ran through her head that she can't process it and shakes her head. Kagami takes notice of her troubled expression.

"What's wrong, Konata?" she asks, giving her best friend a look of worry. "It's unusual for you to be like this."

Tsukasa takes notice as well. "Yeah, usually you're all talkative and stuff. Is something the matter?"

Konata hesitates as she looks down at the floor, wondering if she should tell them about the dream, though it's not going to be very detailed if she did. Taking a few deep breathes, she turns to her friends.

"Listen," she says. "Last night I had this dream. I was walking to school one morning when all of a sudden, everything started to change. The road and everything else just vanished, leaving nothing but an endless sky. I even found myself floating for some reason. I tried calling out for help, but no one seemed to hear me . . . except for one. I heard a beautiful woman's voice from no where, so I tried looking for her when a bright yellow light just appeared right before my eyes. When I was trying to figure out what that figure was, my alarm went off. I would've been able to find out who that was if it wasn't for a school day." She sighs heavily.

Kagami raises an eyebrow. "Are you sure you weren't just dreaming about anime again?"

"No!" Konata shoots her head up and frowns. "Why would I dream about that!?"

The lavender pig-tailed girl shrugs. "All you can talk about dreaming up some anime and stuff, so why would it surprise me if you dreamed about that?"

"But it's not anime related this time," Konata says truthfully. "I swear I saw some angel coming out somewhere."

"An angel?" Tsukasa inquires.

"Don't encourage her," Kagami says.

"Yes," Konata continues, ignoring Kagami. "I remember seeing angel's wings appearing right before my alarm went off. You have to believe me, you guys."

There is some desperate look in the petite girl's eyes, which gives Kagami the feeling that maybe Konata may be going somewhere on this.

"Do you remember anything else?" She asks.

"No, that was it," Konta replies.

Kagami rubs her chin thoughtfully. "Hmm . . . I'm afraid I can't help you much since your dream is a little bit detailed before your alarm went off."

Konata nods. "Maybe I'll ask Miyuki-san if she has any advice."

"Good idea."

The rest of the ride is a little awkward, but it's alright for them since Kagami and Tsukasa are worried about Konata.

* * *

><p>Throughout the day, Konata could think of nothing but the dream. At lunch, she told her other friend, Miyuki Takara and the pink haired girl seemed surprised as well. Though she didn't know what else to day, she told Konata, "Maybe tonight, the dream might happen again." Konata could only nod, hoping that it will happen tonight. When the day ends, Konata decides to walk home on her own this time since her mind is on the dream, so she says good-bye to her friends and heads home.<p>

By the time she arrives at the house, she greets her father and is about to go up to her room when her father calls her name.

"Hey, Konata!" he calls. "I need some help giving Yuu-chan a new outfit for Minami-san's party this weekend.'

Konata sighs. "I'm sorry, Dad. Not today."

Sojiro stares at his daughter worriedly. "Is something the matter?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

"Okay. Well, when you get a chance, let's do this together, okay?"

"Sure, Dad. See you."

She goes up to her room and closes the door.

* * *

><p>Late that night, she's having the dream again. Only this time, she's in a different place. Before her is an empty meadow with tall grass surrounding her.<p>

"That's strange," Konata says. "Last time, I felt like I was in heaven. Why would I be in this place?"

She decides to take a look around and find the person she's been hearing in her dream. Just then, she hears the same exact voice from last night. But the voice seems to be singing something to her.

_There's a place in my heart where I want to live _  
><em> A small world <em>  
><em> Of past days I can no longer reach<em>

Konata gasps at this beautiful song. "Whoa! Who in the world is singing that?"

_Back then with me _  
><em> Back then you were <em>  
><em> Were always laughing <em>

She stares ahead of her to see a small person behind the tall grass with a speck of blue hair swaying. She smiles at the sight and comes running up to the person, pushing away the tall grass from her. As she walks closer, it turns out to be a girl wearing a white dress and a hat on. She's about the same height as her with long blue hair just like hers. Konata's eyes widen as she begins to realize something.

"Wait a minute," she says to herself. "I think I've seen that before."

_I won't forget, I'm quietly watching over you _  
><em> Even now I love you the most <em>  
><em> You must know that <em>  
><em> If I really want to see you <em>  
><em> I'll quietly come to greet you <em>  
><em> I'm wishing for your happiness from far away<em>

As soon as she finishes the last lyric, she turns to Konata, smiling. Konata gasps at the familiar sight.

"Is that . . . Mom!?"

* * *

><p>Konata awakes from her own scream, panting heavily. Putting her hand on her head, she begins to shake from the person she saw.<p>

"That was Mom, wasn't it?" Konata says to herself. "That can't be! Why would she be in my dream? I mean, what does it mean?"

Now that she knows who that person is, she can properly ask for advice from her friends. And if they can't help her, all she can do is ask her father. Maybe he has the same dream as she did and could tell her what it means. For the rest of the night, she couldn't sleep anymore.

The next morning, Konata immediately gets ready for school and comes downstairs to greet her father. After eating a quick breakfast, Konata stops and glances at her father.

"Dad," she says.

"Yes, Konata?" Sojiro says.

"I want to ask you something before I leave," she looks down at the floor. "Do you . . . miss Mom?"

Sojiro raises an eyebrow. "Why would you ask that all of a sudden?"

"I just . . . want to know since she's gone."

Her father thinks for a bit while glancing at the floor. "Well . . . yes, I do miss her sometimes. But, we always talk about her, so that's good."

Konata just nods. "I see. Thanks, Dad."

"No problem," Sojiro says. "I'll see you after school, honey."

"Okay." With that, she closes the door and walks to the train station. She has so much to tell her friends while she's on her way.

* * *

><p>"What!?" Kagami gasps. "You're mother was in your dream!?"<p>

Konata nods. "I heard her singing a little song as I was trying to look for her. And now that I know that she's in my dream all along, I'm starting to wonder what it means."

"That's kind of strange for your mom to be in your dream all of a sudden," Tsukasa says.

"Yeah, I don't know if we're the right people to give you some advice on that," Kagami adds sadly.

"Okay," Konata says. "I think I'll go talk to Miyuki-san then. Maybe she knows what it means."

"Good luck," Kagami says with a smile while patting her on the back.

Konata just nods again as the rest of the ride is just silent. She needs to figure out how and why would her mother be in her dream like that. And if Miyuki can't help her, her last choice is her father.

At lunch time, when all of her friends join for lunch, Konata tells Miyuki about seeing her mother in her dream.

"Wow!" Miyuki says. "She sang to you?"

"I'm not sure if she really sang it to me," Konata says. "But it seemed like the song was just for me and my dad for some reason."

"I see."

"So, I want to ask you: what does it mean when you dream about someone who passed away?"

Miyuki puts her hand on her chin as she thinks about it for a moment. "Well, I can tell you one possibility: it's because you probably miss her, right?"

Konata gasps. "What!?"

Miyuki only looks at her sadly. "It happens most of the time when people they love pass away. I heard this from my own mother one time when our grandfather on her side passed away. She didn't get a chance to say good-bye to him, but one night, she had a dream about him. He was at his own home, smiling at her when she was walking up to him. The one thing he did was give her a hug, probably saying his final good-byes to her. She was so happy that she could see him one last time in her own dream. She still misses him very much."

"That's very touching," Kagami says.

Tsukasa is close to tears. "I hope when I miss someone, I'll dream about them as well."

Kagami hugs her to comfort her yonger twin sister. "There, there."

But the one who's really affected by this is Konata. She's trying very hard not to cry, but the thought of missing someone is very painful to her and she can't believe she's hearing this from Miyuki.

"So then . . ." she says, choking a sob. "My mom''s in my dream because I . . . miss her?"

Miyuki nods. "I'm afraid so."

Kagami turns to her sad friend. "I'm so sorry, Konata."

Konata sniffles and just looks down at the floor. She realizes that what Miyuki says is true. Seeing her mother like this in her dream is telling her that she truly misses her, despite not knowing much about her. All she knows is that her mother passed away just a few days after she was born. She was very sick that day and couldn't live very long anymore.

"What should Kona-chan do if she sees her mother again?" Tsukasa asks.

"I'm afraid it's up to her," Miyuki replies.

"That's right," Kagami agrees. "It's her own dream, so she can decide what she wants to do."

Konata looks up at her friends. "You're right, you guys. When she appears in my dream again, I'll go and try talking to her. I have so much I want to tell her."

Kagami smiles. "Go for it."

"We wish you luck, Kona-chan!" Tsukasa cheers.

"Tell us all about it tomorrow," Miyuki says.

"I will," Konata says with a smile.

* * *

><p>That night, before she went to bed, Konata gazes at a photo of her mom and dad together. She nods her head, knowing that she's the same exact person in her dream. She hopes she gets to meet her again and at least try to converse with her and say her good-byes like Miyuki had said. She puts the photo down, turns out the lights and climbs into bed. Closing her eyes, she takes a few deep breathes until she drifts off to sleep.<p>

****In her dream ****

"Hey, I'm in heaven again," she says as she opens her eyes to find herself in the same place two nights ago. She looks around to see if her mother's around. "Mom? Mom, where are you?"

No answer.

"Mom? Can you hear me?" She looks around again, but there's no sight of her. Just then, something pops up in front of Konata. Green grass that leads up to a cliff ahead near an ocean. The blue haired girl is puzzled to why would something like this pop up.

She looks up to see a familiar person sitting on the edge of the cliff. She has long blue hair with a white dress. Konata comes running up to her.

"Mom? Is that you?" she calls.

The girl stands up, turns around and just smiles at her. As the wind picks up, her hair starts to sway and big angel wings pop up from her back. Konata's eyes fill with tears as she quickly rushes to her mother and gives her a tight hug.

"Mom!" she sobs. "It's really you! I'm so glad I finally get to see you!"

Kanata just smiles as she gently wraps her arms around her daughter and strokes her hair. At long last, Konata has met the person she misses so much. Konata keeps on crying for what it seems like minutes until she eventually calms down. She then looks up at her mother.

"I-I missed you, Mom," she says, "There's so much I want to tell you! And . . . and . . ."

Kanata gently wipes off her tears and keeps on smiling. Though she's not speaking, Konata can still kind of hear her angelic voice somewhere. It's so quiet she can barely hear it.

"Mom?"

Kanata floats over and gently takes Konata's cheeks. She then gives her a light kiss on the forehead, making Konata gasp in shock. With a smile, Kanata waves at her.

_I will always be with you . . . in your hearts._

The voice Konata heard got into her head, like the angel is releasing telepathy or something. But despite that, she knows that her mother misses her, too. Konata wipes off her tears and smiles back at Kanata.

"I love you, Mom," she whispers. She then comes over and wraps her arms around Kanata, giving her final hug. "Good-bye, Mom. I hope to see you again in my dreams."

Kanata nods as she hugs back. This is the moment Konata will never forget . . . ever. When they pull away, Kanata gives her daughter one final kiss on the cheek before a bright light shines before Konata.

* * *

><p>When Konata awakes, the sun is shining brightly upon her. She then gazes at the picture of her mother and smiles at it. <em>Mom . . .<em> Konata thinks to herself. She feels a lot better now that she said her good-byes to her deceased mother and can't wait to tell her father and friends. With that in mind, she immediately gets ready for school and runs downstairs to make a quick breakfast.

"Morning, Dad!" Konata says, cheerfully.

"Oh, good morning, Konata," Sojiro says with a smile. "You seem pretty happy today. Did you sleep well?"

"I slept very well! Thanks for asking!" She prepares the toast and butter and quickly takes a bite of it.

"So . . . did you have any dreams?" Sojiro asks as he looks at his newspaper.

"Well, I had this one dream," Konata says. "It was a very good dream that is."

"A good dream?" Sojiro takes his eyes off his newspaper and looks at his daughter. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

"Well . . . it was about this girl. She's the same height as me, has beautiful blue hair and a white dress," Konata explains. "She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, even better than the photos. She's gentle, kind and very passionate with others." She finishes up with her toast. "I think she's worth seeing in your dreams."

Sojiro smiles and nods, getting a full idea of what Konata is talking about. "I see. I'm glad you had a great dream, honey."

Konata packs up the rest of her stuff before heading out. "Well, I'm off! See you after school, Dad!"

Sojiro waves at his daughter as she happily leaves. Dropping his newspaper, he walks over to a picture frame of his wife and picks it up. Smiling, Sojiro says, "Kanata . . . I'm glad you finally got to see our daughter."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So . . . how was it? I just had to write it! Something inspired me to write this story because my mom told me that when our grandfather on my dad's side died, she got to meet him in her dreams to say her final good-byes. And i was totally touched by this story that this became an inspiration to my own. **

**Oh, and I used some of Kanata's character song lyrics in there, so I have no ownership of that. It's such a great song, so that's why I added it in there. **

**Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! ;)**


End file.
